The Exiled Squad!
by ShinigamiMania91
Summary: The case of squad14 is reopened&Hitsugaya is sent on the mission with help from others.They are to be killed but then Hitsugaya connects with one of the exiled.When they find a way for them to be human,so they dont die.When she leaves, does he let her go?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I do own Squad 14 and the members of the squad. Other than that, it all belongs to Tite Kubo. Thank you, and please review**

**Chapter One: Captain Hitsugaya is Attacked!**

"_Kuchihateru_.." A light flashed and his green eyes jumped around, watching as the place where he stood soon looked like it was rotting away, as if houndreds of years had passed, and no one had been there. "_Monshi...Hitsugaya Toshiro..._" He jumped back as a Shinigami appeared infront of him, their blade rusted yet sharp as it was thrusted his way. He jumped back, deflecting the blow.

The rusted blade came at him again and he blocked, the blade pushing down hard on him as he pushed back. He got a good look finally of his oppenent. He was dressed in a black _haori_ and white _hakama_ with a white _uwagi_. His sash that was wrapped around his waist was black, matching his _haori._ The opponent jumped back, a cackle filling the air.

"Genkei-taichou..." A girl with cold blue eyes appeared. "I will finish this _Shinigami_." The opponent nodded and jumped off into darkness, disappearing as the rotting area returned to it's normal state. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of squad 10 of the 13 protection squads..." She said walking over to him. Hitsugaya was not going to let his guard down to easily. She wore a similar outfit to the other one, only without the Haori. "How weird it is to say 13 and not 14 like it use to be..." She said emotionless like the rest of her speaking. "But I doubt that you would remember all of this..."

"Who are you." Hitsugaya demanded of her.

"My name is Shiraha Yuki, vice captin of squad 14." She said coldly as she stood just feet away from him. "Or as you would know, an exiled Shinigami." She closed her eyes and soon everything went dark for Hitsugaya.

His eyes opened and he was staring at the ceiling in squad 4's medical unit. "Hitsugaya-taichou!" one of the members said noticing him coming too. "Taichou! Taichou!" He ran out of the room leaving Toshiro there alone.

_"Shiraha Yuki...Squad 14..."_ He thought about what she had told him. But he couldn't remember what happened. He remembered watching her close her eyes, it was as if it was in slow motion, and then she let out a small smirk before his world went dark.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I'm glad to see you are awake." Unohana said as she entered the room.

"What...happened?" Toshiro asked as he clenched the sheet as he looked over at her.

"Kurosaki Ichigo found you last night near his house." She informed him. "He said that there was a huge release of reiatsu before he found you unconcious and injured. Do you mind explaining what happened or what you remember?"

"There were two people...shinigamis... but they said they were from the 14th squad..." Toshiro said trying to remember. "Shiraha Yuki... she said she was vice captin of squad 14 and the other was called Genkei."

"Hitsugaya-taichou, there is and never has been a squad 14. It's always been the gotei 13." Unahana said, sounding a bit concerned about Hitsugaya.

"That's what I thought... but then she said that I probably wouldn't remember it...." Hitsugaya said, arguing with himself on the inside on weather or not there was a 14th squad.

"Well, well... I never thought that I would hear about squad 14 again..." The two turned as Kyouraku-taichou and Ukitake-taichou entered with Nanao-Fuzentaicho. "What about you Jyuushiro?"

"We don't mean to have been easedropping, but I honnestly can't think of another way to put it." Ukitake said smiling. "And I had to see how Shiro-chan was coming along."

"Don't call me Shiro-chan...." Toshiro glared. "But what do you know of squad 14."

"They were all exiled a good two houndred and fifty years ago." Kyouraku said rubbing his chin remembering. "The whole squad went against what Captain Commander Yamamoto had said. All but five of the squad were killed those five escaped."

"Yamaro Genkei: captain; Shiraha Yuki: vice captain; Kuchiki Kyomi: Third seat; Raiku Yohime: Fourth seat and Ryukai Yatsushiro: seventh seat." Nanao read from a piece of paper in her notebook. "But about two houndred years ago all five were reported to be dead, killed in battle... and no one had heard of them since, so the case was closed..."

"But seeing as you have had a run-in with them, the case might as well be re-opened." Ukitake said and Kyouraku nodded in agreement. "Captain Commander Yamamoto is going to have a meeting tonight for all captains and vice captins to be there. Hopefully you'll be healed enough to attended, Shiro-chan."

"Don't call me Shiro-chan." Toshiro said again. "And I'll be there." He said looking at Ukitake seriously. Ukitake let out a coy smile before turning.

"Shunsui, don't you think it's about time we go out and have some morning tea?" Ukitake said turning.

"Yes. That sounds wonderful." Kyouraku agreed. "See you tonight, Toshiro." The two waved farewell over their shoulders as Nanao followed them out.

Unohana let out a sigh, getting Toshiro's attention. "Looks like there won't be any breaks today." She said with a small smile towards Toshiro.

"I'm going to get some rest." He said coldly before rolling onto his side and pulling the sheet over him so only the tips of his hair could be seen.

------

_Kuchihateru_: to decay, to rot away, to rust.

_Monshi: _To die in agony

_Haori_: Japanese Formal Coat [Captin's]

_Hakama_: Men's formal divided skirt [Shinigami pants]

_Uwagi_: coat, jacket, tunic, outer garment [shinigami top]

_Shiraha_: White Feather

_Yuki:_ snow

_Taichou_: Captain

_Fuzentaichou_: Vice Captain

_Shiro-chan:_ Whitey-chan. To_shiro_ and Jyuu_shiro_ both have white hair, _shiro_ meaning white. So Ukitake will sometimes call Hitsugaya _shiro-chan_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Girl that was Chased, and the Boy with an Attitude!**

It was bright in Karakura Town and Ichigo was walking back to his house with Rukia, Inoue, Chad, and Ishida when a girl ran by them, knocking Ishida out of the way. Three buffer guys chasing after her. "Oi!" Ichigo yelled grabbing one of the guys while Chad grabbed another, while the third chased after her. Ichigo and Chad threw the guys to the ground after knocking them out. Ichigo ran after the third guy just as he ran grabbed the girl. "Let her go!" He yelled pulling the third guy off her and knocking him out as well.

The girl was on the ground shaking and rubbing her arm. When she saw Ichigo's shadow fall over her, she flinched before looking up. "Hey, are you okay?" She looked over as Rukia and the others appeared.

"Y-yeah..." She said pushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes revealing her light brown ones. "Thank you so much!" She got up and bowed to them. "My name is Raiku Yohime. I'm new around town and I don't know that much about which parts are good and what parts are bad. And so when I accidently knocked this guys drink onto his lap I didn't know I would be chased accross town for the last two and a half hours." She said with a smile.

"I'm Ichigo, and these are my friends, Chad, Inoue, Rukia and Ishida." Ichigo said introducing them all. "Why don't you come with us and we can get you a ride back to where you're from."

"O-oh okay." She said blushing a bit while her hair fell over her eyes again. She pushed it back and started to walk with them.

"So Yohime, where are you from if your new to town?" Inoue asked her.

"Oh..um..." She thought about it for a second, "Yamaha!" She said spotting a music store.

"Oh! Is it nice there? I think I've heard of it before." Inoue said while Ishida glanced over to Ichigo to see him and Rukia had the same suspicious looks on their face.

"Yeah, during the summers it's so much fun to go to the beaches, but durring the winter it's really cold!" Yohime said rubbing her arms, gesturing the coldness.

"Oh..." Inoue said taking it all in. "What island is it on?"

"It's on a really small island that isn't really considered as part of Japan, but it's way down south!" Yohime said.

"Yoh-kun!" Yohime stopped and turned to see a small boy that looked like he was no older than eight run down the street, a trail of dirt behind him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wonder off!?!" The small boy had long white hair in a pony tail that went to his knees, with a few thick pieces sticking out from underneath his red benie that fell around his eyes.

"Yatsushiro!" Yohime said sounding surprised to see the small boy. "I..uh..." She blushed, not able to think of an answer.

"You wandered off and didn't tell Yuki-san that you were taking off! Are you trying to get in trouble!?" The boy yelled at him.

"Hey kid, chill out! She ran into some trouble, but she's all fine." Ichigo said going down to the kids level.

"Kid?! Who the hell are you calling a kid!?! I'll have you know that I'm-" Yohime picked up the boy and covered his mouth.

"I'm terribly sorry about this. But I'll leave you here. It was nice to meet you all." She said waving with one hand while holding the other over the kids mouth. "bye bye!"

"Suspicious much?" Rukia said watching as Yohime and Yatsushiro took off down the street.

"Very." Chad agreed.

"Did you get that feel of her spiritual energy?" Ishida asked them and they all nodded except for Inoue.

"I thought she was nice. Maybe durring the summer we'll be able to go to Yamaha."

"Orihime...Yamaha is a music shop, not a place..." Ishida tried explaining to her, but they knew she wouldn't get it.

They soon arrived at Urahara's shop and entered to find Renji there. "Renji, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked him.

"I've got some news from Soul Society..." He said setting down his cup of tea he was drinking from. Urahara, Yoruichi and Renji all sat at the table while the others filed in.

"What is it?" Ishida asked him.

"A case is being opened up again..." Yoruichi began, "About squad 14."

"Squad 14?" The five teenagers shared the same shocked expression.

"I didn't know there was a squad 14." Rukia said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. About two houndred and fifty years ago, squad 14 was exiled, but only five survive. Hitsugaya-taichou went against the old captain and vice captain just last night when Ichigo had found him." Yoruichi explained.

"What do the five look like? Do you know?" Ishida asked her, "Names, anything?"

"We're not allowed to release the information yet." Renji interjected. "We have a meeting tonight, and we'll get back to you on everything tomorrow."

"So if anything suspicious araises contact us immidiately." Yoruichi said standing up. "We have to head back to soul society."

"Right."

"We'll see you all tomorrow." Renji said as the two left.

"A 14th squad..." Ichigo said.

"I wonder what happened for them to be exiled..." Ishida questioned outloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A Memory of the Past! Yuki's Dreams!**

_"Taichou! There's to many of them! We have to fall back!" Yuki called as she landed back on the ground from attacking a hollow._

_"We cannot! We cannot let Sereitai down!" Genkei yelled as he sliced a menos down._

_"All they do is multiply by the dozen! We'll just have to shut down this sector!" Yuki said dodging a cero from another menos._

_"Retreat!" Genkei yelled as his troops all yelled and pulled back. Casualties lied on the blood splattered ground._

_The doors slammed shut and Yuki and Genkei stood infront of Captain Commander Yamamoto. "You have betrayed Soul Society by letting a whole sector be over-run with hollows! Squad 14 will be disbanned." Yamamoto said, making his call._

_"NO! You can't just disban us just because we were outnumbered, and out powered! This isn't right!" Yuki shouted as Genkei closed his eyes, his brow furrowed. "Do you really think that we're just going to let this happen?!" She pulled out her zanpakuto, "Let the winds rise, Shiraha!" She called her zanpakuto out and charged at Yamamoto._

_"Your attack is futile..." Yamamoto said his eyes shooting open as he knocked Yuki to the side._

_"Yuki!" Genkei said running over to her. He kneeled down towards her, his eyes narroring on Yamamoto. "Don't think this will be the end Yamamoto..." He said before flash-stepping out of there with Yuki._

_That night in the squad 14 sector Genkei was telling the squad what was going on, and everyone had an outburst. "Fight back, taichou! They can't disban us!"_

_Suddenly the windows were blown out and the main doors were burnt down as squads entered. "What is this?!" Genkei demanded as the squad was soon surrounded._

_"Yamaro-taichou, your squad is being exiled if you can make it past execution."_

_"This is no exilation or execution! This is murder." Genkei said as he grabbed his zanpakuto. "Show the future, Kuchihateru!"_

_"Let the winds rise, Shiraha!" Yuki called as they both released their zanpakuto's._

_"Ban-...kai!" They both said releasing their ban-kais. Dust and dirt was blown around as their reiatsu's rose._

Yuki's eyes shot open as something buzzed next to her. She reached over and turned the alarm clock off as she sat up. She yawned and looked out the window. There was a knock on her door and she looked over, "Yu-ki-channnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!" Genkei said coming in. "You really should wake up in the morning and not in the late afternoon. Some of us want to see you."

"I'm not in the mood, taichou..." She said standing up and walking over to her closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a button up dark blue shirt. "I'll be back later." She said as she brushed her hair quickly as she walked down the stairs.

"Geez, that women... you would think she would be tired of being uptight and lonerish." Genkei turned to spot a girl with dark black hair past her shoulders and coal grey eyes that peered into Genkei's. "She needs to learn how to open her heart up again...."

"Ah- well, two houndred years will do that to someone." Genkei said, "I mean, remember how I use to be?"

"Yeah, a no fun and games type of captain, then Yuki-san comes along, and you can barely concentrate. I swear you were like a small cat with a ball of yarn, and Yuki-san was the yarn."

"Not funny." Genkei said rubbing the girls hair. "Kyomi, is dinner going to be done soon? I'm starving."

"Man! Why am I stuck with all the work?!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Because you're the only one that knows how to cook other than Yohime, and Yatsushiro went to find her earlier." Genkei said, "So what's for dinner?"

"You're impossible taichou!" Kyomi whined as she followed him down stairs. "Oh and do you ever think Yuki-san will grow?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Yuki's voice echoed from the hallway to the door. "I haven't left yet." She said popping her head into the kitchen.

"Well, you're like what? four foot seven?" Genkei asked her.

"I'm four foot ten thank you." She said glaring at them both. "And I'll stay taller than your four foot and a half body, Kyomi!" She then turned and slammed the door behind her.

"Someone's a little touchy still." Kyomi said rolling her eyes.

"Brats..." Yuki said as she walked down the street towards the local park. She ended up sitting on a bench by a playground and just watching the kids play on the playground. Someone sat down next to her and read the paper that they had as their grandchild ran off and played on the playground.

--

"Tonights meeting contain's about the case of Squad 14. The five remaining members are still alive and were last seen in Karakura, where substiture shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo resides. I am putting a team together, which contain Kurosaki himself, along with Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toshirou and Matsumoto Rangiku." Yamamoto said, "Kurosaki, Kuchiki and Abarai have worked around Karakura a lot and are familar with it's surrounding. Hitsugaya has already encountered two of the exiled shinigami and well, quite frankly, Matsumoto would not get anything done while Hitsugaya is away."

"Captain Commander..." Hisagi spoke up. "I believe you should inform the squads about the 14th squad."

"Some of you may have heard about it, but this is the story..." Yamamoto started, "Two houndred and fifty years ago, Captain Yamaro Genkei and Vice Captain Shiraha Yuki were sent on a mission were their squad to sector 12 to defeat the multipling hollows, and menos. They refused to complete their duty and all of sector 12 were lost. When asked to be questioned, Yamaro and Shiraha rebelled, and their squad followed. The cowards they were left their squad, only taking third seat Kuchiki Kyomi, fouth seat Raiku Yohime, and seventh seat Ryukai Yatsushiro with them as they left soul society, becoming traidors. Fifty years later, there were many reports of the five being killed as they attepted to pass into hueco mundo."

"A Kuchiki?" Zaraki inquired as he glanced over to Byakuya.

"It was many years before I joined the Kuchiki family, Zaraki..." Byakuya said coldly.

"If there is no more discussion, Hitsugaya-taichou, Abarai-fuzentaichou, Matsumoto-fuzentaichou, you may leave immidiately back to the real world." The three nodded as everyone filed out of the area.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Attacked Again! Shiraha Yuki's Taunts!**

"So we're going to go in gigai's again and attend Ichigo's school? We really do seem to do that a lot." Matsumoto pointed out. "And they give us so much homework." She complained.

"Yeah, they do..." Renji agreed.

"Don't complain. This is a mission we're on." Toshiro said as they walked down the street in their gigai's.

Ichigo was surrounded by his usual group as the teacher walked in, "Class, take your seats! We have a couple of new students transferring in." She said as she walked behind her desk as everyone took their seats. "Since a couple of our classmates have transferred out, we have some new transferrs...." Ichigo looked up as Toshiro, Matsumoto, and Renji entered. "These are Hitsugaya Toshiro-kun, Matsumoto Rangiku-kun, and Abarai Renji-kun... Where did the other two go?"

"_Gomen_..." A girl walked in rubbing the back of her head, "I had to stop and get a dog I found back to his owner before something happened to him." She said innocently making the class fall under some sort of cute spell. "But first I had to get him some water and food, so I promise it wont happen again."

"Well, if it does. It's okay." The teacher said smiling at her. "And this is Harashi Yuki." She placed them in the empty seats, Renji being near Ichigo and Rukia, while Matsumoto was placed near Ishida and Toshiro and Yuki were placed on the other side of the classroom. "So in today's lesson we'll be learning about..."

"Even in gigai's you still have trouble masking your spiritual energy, shinigami?" Yuki asked Toshiro as they sat down, she was sitting behind him.

His eyes widened at what she sat as he spun around and looked at her. "What did you say?" He asked her. She glanced up at him with a coy smirk before looking back down onto her paper where she was writting something.

"How's the wound? I didn't mean to hurt you to badly, but I didn't expect you to be left that open." She said again as she was taking notes.

"Why you..." He glared at her.

"Toshiro-kun, turn around and do your own work please." The teacher said. Toshiro looked at Yuki one last time before turning back around to do his own work.

The bell soon rang and class was dismissed. Yuki was one of the first ones out of the classroom, so Toshiro couldn't stop her. Ichigo and the group went up to the roof where they normally go for lunch, and Toshiro was able to fill them in on what had happened. "And Shiraha Yuki sits behind me in that class we were just in..." He finished. "But she's going by Harashi instead of Shiraha."

"Are you sure?" Rukia asked him.

"Yes. I'm very sure." He nodded.

"She seemed pretty normal..." Ishida said, "There wasn't anything abnormal about her reiatsu or anything like that. I would have been able to sense it."

"All of us should have been able to sense it. Are you sure your not just being paranoid, taichou?" Matsumoto asked him.

"I'm sure of it." Toshiro said pulling out the cell phone and flipping it open and closed a couple of times before putting it away.

"Speak of the devil..." Renji said as the door opened and Yuki entered on the roof with Yohime.

"Hey, it's Yohime from yesterday!" Ichigo said pointing to the girl with Yuki. Yuki pulled Yohime around the back of the building on top of the roof by her wrist.

"I wonder what's wrong..." Inoue said questioning the distressed look on Yuki's face.

"Woah... did you feel that?" Ichigo asked as there became a huge surge of reiatsu. The group looked around before spotting Yuki and Yohime in shinigami outfits taking off from behind the building. Yuki had a cell out and was looking at something on it. Their gigai's came out laughing and talking as they went back to class.

"We have to follow them." Toshiro said popping in the pill to eject himself from his gigai. The five took off after Yuki and Yohime.

"Fuzentaichou..." Yohime said and Yuki looked behind them.

"Go on to Genkei... I'll take care of them." She said before abruptly stopping, causing the five to stop as well as Yohime went on. "I should have figured you'd all be shinigami..." She said, her cold eyes landing on Toshiro. "And I'm pretty surprised your still walking."

"I don't go down that easily..." Toshiro glared at her. "Follow after Yohime- I'll take care of her."

The other four nodded and went to go past Yuki. "Let the winds rise, Shiraha!" She yelled and soon the four shinigami's were knocked back and down.

"What the hell was that?!" Ichigo and Renji cursed.

"Shiraha is my zanpakuto. White Feather." She said explaining it. "So I'd advice you all to go back to class and don't worry about what we're doing. In fact why don't you all crawl back to soul society. I'm sure they'd want a bunch of weaklings anyways." Yuki said smirking to edge them on.

"Why you son of a -" Renji growled as he went to attack her. She blocked his attack with her zanpakuto and smirked as he looked shocked that she was able to block him. She deflected him back and was soon attacked by Ichigo, who she blocked as well.

"You guys bore me..." She said smiling coyly, which annoyed them.

"Ban kai!" Renji and Ichigo both yelled out making her laugh histerically.

"What's so funny." Renji yelled at her.

"You're bankai looks like someone threw up on you and his makes him look so pansy because of how skinny he is with the jacket!" She said laughing. "Oh wow.. I haven't laughed like that in decades!" She said wipping away a tear that wasn't there. She then became serious again, "Looks like you're going to experience something like never before..." She said her eyes closing. "Ban..kai!" She said as it seemed like everything suddenly slowed down by a tenfold. "You can't escape now..." She said as she held her zanpakuto infront of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Truth is Told! Squad 14's Life!**

"Ban..kai!" She said as it seemed like everything suddenly slowed down by a tenfold. "You can't escape now..." She said as she held her zanpakuto infront of her. Her eyes shot open and everything went dark.

Vision soon came back as Ichigo sat up and looked around. They were on the roof of the school again, and Inoue was healing them. "What happened?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.

"You guys were beat..." Ishida said. "Badly."

"How?" Matsumoto asked. "One moment we were all there... then she called out her ban kai and everything went dark..."

"It's like what happened with me the other day." Toshiro said as he stood against the fence. "These opponents aren't going to take us lightly, so we better do the same."

"Right." they all nodded. They all retrieved their gigais' and went back to class.

"_Follow them to their house... we'll find out where they're living at_." Matsumoto said rolling her eyes. "Doesn't he think they know what we look like all ready? Why would they be stupid enough to let us into their house and show it to us."

"I don't know, but keep it quiet, or else they'll hear us." Renji shushed Matsumoto as they hid behind a wall to a building.

"This is going on to long..." Yuki's voice came. She sighed and turned, flash-stepping to them. "Look here. I don't do stalkers." She said leaning against the wall accross from them, scaring them both. Yohime appeared too.

"Hi!" Yohime said smiling and waving at them.

"What is your mission to do with us?" Yuki said her arms crossed, and her eyes not lifting their cold stare off the two.

"She reminds me of taichou..." Matsumoto mumbled as Renji stiffled a laugh.

"That's not answering my question." Yuki said annoyed.

"Why should we tell you!?! You're the enemy!" Renji said grabbing her by the colar of her shirt.

"Really now?" Yuki said, showing no emotion as Renji lifted her off the ground. "Because for the last two houndred and fifty year, seireitei has been the enemy. They had over fifty shinigami killed all because we couldn't complete a mission. Only five survived, and we were crowned as cowards for not letting ourselves be killed for being outnumbered by menos, and hollows and there were even Quincy's there with them. There was no way for us to win, and so we retreated. We lost about 30 shinigami trying to protect the sector, and then we lost over 50 more that night after it was said that we would be disbanned. They told us we would be disbanned then they come and say, _This is an execution, and if you survive you're exiled_." Yuki said not lifting her cold glare at Renji. "So are we really the enemies? Or is it in your own backyard where they hide?" Yohime looked away, remembering the night. "So if I were you, I'd tell me why you're after what's left of my squad. Why can't we just go on and live our lives?"

Renji put her down, stunned at what she said. He stepped back and him and Matsumoto took off. Yuki turned to Yohime and walked past her, towards their house, Yohime following behind her. The rest of the walk home was silent because of the tension that was radiating off of Yuki.

"What happened with Yuki?" Genkei asked Yohime as Yuki slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Encounter with two of the Shinigami, and she told them what really happened, and I think it brought back unwanted memories for herself." Yohime informed him.

"YOHIME!" Yatsushiro glomped onto Yohime and pulled her into the kitchen. "Yohime! Kyomi was teaching me how to cook today! I made this! What do you think?!" He asked shoving a plate of macaroni and cheese into her hands.

"Oh!" Yohime took the spoon and put it in her mouth. Her face paled as her eyes watered. It took a lot of her effort to swallow it. "It's... like nothing I've ever had before." She said thinking on the spot.

"YES! Sucess!" Yatsushiro said, "Genkei didn't like it..." He said crossing his arms. "Neither did Kyomi.... I don't know why though!"

"Have you tried it for yourself squirt?" Genkei asked as he looked over to Yohime. "Yohime... are you okay?"

"I'm going to go upstairs for a minute..." She said turning to go up the stairs only to pass out onto the ground.

"AHHH! YOHIME! DID I KILL YOU!?" Yatsushiro yelled grabbing her shoulders and shaking her awake.

"Of course not!" Genkei said pulling Yatsushiro off her. "You're cooking did." He picked Yohime up over his shoulder and carried her upstairs. "Now try cooking something that won't kill anyone."

The window was slid open and Yuki pulled herself out, still in her gigai, up onto the roof. "How long did you think you'd be able to stay up here without anyone coming?" She asked walking over to Toshiro. He turned and glared at her. "I'm not here to fight, I've already sent off the two vice captains." She said sitting down on the roof, his eyes not leaving her as he turned and faced her. "And I figured you would have left too after hearing what I told them since you were there too."

"I know..." He said looking at her, no emotions on his face.

"Shouldn't you be in like elementry school not high school?" She asked him, causing him to finally show emotion of annoyance.

"Finally he shows emotion." She said with a small laugh.

"I'll have you know, I'm taller than you." He said cause her to glare at him.

"Yeah, by an inch!" She said not lifting her glare. He smirked, "What's so funny." She demanded.

He walked over and sat down next to her. "So you told Matsumoto and Abarai that Soul Society is the enemy and that you guys aren't." He said ignoring her question. "But why would Soul Society want to erase you guys?"

"Because we're what's remaining of what Soul Society was before the chaos died and Seireitei was basically reborned. A lot of people _have_ forgotten about squad 14, and the sector was rebuilt, and almost all files containing about my squad were put away or erased, and they want us to be too. So with our exsistance comes secrets that Yamamoto does not want to come out." Yuki said looking up at the sky as it was turning to an orange and pink color as the sun set. Toshiro looked at her, taking in what she had said. "And we are treatened too. That's why we attack you guys." She said with a smile as she turned and looked at Toshiro, who put up his cold gaze again once he realized she turned to him again.

"Maybe if you talk to Captain Commander Yamamoto, he'll understand and let your case be closed and let you come join Soul Society again." Toshiro suggested.

"I'd never be able to live in Seireitei again. I don't think any of us would be able too." She said as laughter came from inside the house. "We would be seperated and the bond that has grown over the last three houndred years we've known eachother would suddenly be split and our trust would come from nowhere..."

"You and Genkei can both become captains... There's two positions opened... And both of you can use your bankai's." Toshiro said.

"I realize you're looking for some way to make it so you do not have to kill us Toshiro, but in the end, it's going to come down to one battle. Let's wait till then before we talk of dying." She said with a innocent looking smile.

The sun was almost set when a loud hollow's howl was heard. Toshiro popped in one of the pills and jumped out of his gigai while Yuki took off towards the side of the roof to get back to her room. "Are you insane? You're gigai's going to fall!" She yelled over to him, strictly. She went and grabbed his gigai and pulled it into her room as she jumped out of hers and jumped out of the window.

"If your not apart of the gotei anymore, why do you still go after Hollows?" Toshiro asked her as they ran off to the location of the hollow.

"Because, I'm still a shinigami, and we always protect those that need to be protected, no matter what." She said as they reached the place. "Let the winds rise, Shiraha!" She said calling her zanpakuto out.

"Soar in the frozen sky, Hyourinmaru!" He said calling out his zanpakuto.

"Holy shit..." Yuki cursed as she saw three menos with many hollows around.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter six: Fighting to the Death is on the List!**

_"We need to retreat!"_

"Shiraha!" Toshiro yelled at her as she spaced out staring at them. She shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. "Don't space!"

"Sorry this is just..." _She saw the images of souls being eaten and shinigami being killed..._

"Shiraha!" Toshiro yelled as he jumped infront of her and deflected a hollow before killing it. He went to attack another hollow when spirit arrows came and shot down all of the hollows and Ichigo and Rukia attacked two of the menos, before Renji and Matsumoto took down the other. Something grabbed onto Toshiro as he watched the others take down the menos and hollows. When he felt someone grab his haori their hand slid down and he turned just in time to grab Yuki as she collapsed. "Shiraha!" he said shaking her a bit, but seeing as it was failing decided to pick her up on his back.

"Taichou! What are you doing with _her_?" Matsumoto asked lifting up one of Yuki's arm only for it to drop again.

Toshiro looked at Matsumoto before turning. "I'll meet you back at Urahara's shop." He said before using shunpo to return to the house where Yuki was staying.

"Matsomoto..." She turned and faced Renji, "Wasn't that the girl from earlier?"

"Yeah.. it was!" Matsumoto said, "Maybe they know eachother?"

"Toshiro isn't one to befriend the enemy..." Ichigo said as him, Ishida and Rukia all came over. "But wasn't it just two days ago they fought and she kicked his ass?"

"Ichigo!" Rukia said hitting him. "Hitsugaya-taichou is-"

"Toshiro is becoming confused probably." Ichigo sighed.

"How would you know that?" Ishida asked him.

"I don't know...I can just feel it." Ichigo said as he started walking. "Let's all head back for the night..."

Hitsugaya entered Yuki's bedroom where his gigai was reading a book while hers flipped through a magazine. Both of the gigai's looked up as Hitsugaya touched down on the floor. They all jumped as Yuki's door was swung open. "AHHH!" Toshiro looked at the yelling guy, his eyes wide in surprise. "What have you done to Shiraha-fuzentaichou?!" He yelled. "You'll pay for this!"

"It's not what it seems!" Toshiro said dodging the kids attepted attacks with a broom, which were actually powerful swings.

"Yatsushiro- cut it out." The two looked over to see Genkei. "So it's the small one from before. One day you're attacking us, the next your bringing Yuki back home... What's the meaning of this young one?"

"..." Toshiro stayed quiet, not sure how to reply.

"What's with the cold look? I asked you a question." Genkei said walking over. "Get in your gigai before I get out of mine. You have three seconds to leave this household." Genkei glared as he took Yuki from Toshiro. "One..." Toshiro got into his gigai and left without another word.

Yuki was slipped back into her gigai and she opened her eyes after blinking a couple of times. "Yuki-san! What happened?"

"Huh?!" She sat up, "Where Toshiro?" She asked looking around the area. "How'd I get back to the house?"

"Yuki...." Genkei sighed.

"Ah! Oh um...Taichou, there were hollows and menos and I was on the roof talking to Toshiro and we both took off and then his friends showed up but I couldn't get out of the flashbacks of that night and then I just got overwhelmed I guess and passed out..." Yuki said quickly before asking again, "Where's Toshiro?"

"Why are you worrying about that shinigami, Yuki?" Yatsushiro asked. "They're trying to get rid of us!"

Yuki looked away, "Maybe there's some way that we can settle it all without us dying." She said clenching her hands together. "Maybe there's a way to be normal humans..."

Genkei turned and left the room, Yatsushiro and Yuki both watched him leave. "Maybe there is, but that only leaves us more open." Yatsushiro said before leaving too.

Yuki sat on her bed, thinking, as the moonlight shone through her window. She layed back on her bed and let sleep over come her.

The next morning she got to school and Hitsugaya was sitting in his desk, none of the other shinigami were around as she entered the room and took her seat. He turned and looked at her, not saying anything. She looked back, not saying a word either. The door opened, and Matsumoto's voice rang, "Taichou..." She said walking over. Hitsugaya and Yuki looked away from eachother as Hitsugaya turned to his vice-captain.

She turned and looked accross the room out the window. "Hollow..." Yuki said under her breath as a hollow appeared. "And Ichigo gots it." she said as she spotted Ichigo attacking it quickly.

After school Hitsugaya told the group to go ahead, and that he had to give a call to Soul Society. Yuki stayed later that day to get her stuff in her bag. When she left the classroom, she walked down the hall when Yohime jumped on her back, making her fall foward, and throw Yohime over her shoulder. "What the hell, Yohime?!" She shouted at her squad member.

"Sorry, I'm just happy." Yohime said giggling. Hitsugaya was down the hall ahead of them, but could hear the two girls clearly.

"And why is that?" Yuki asked her friend.

"This one guy asked me out today." She said smiling. "He wants to take me to dinner this Saturday, and he's really nice. He's my biology partner and we had lunch together today." She said smiling.

"That's good." Yuki said smiling. "But remember not to get to attached."

"Why?"

"Yohime... we don't age, and he will. Don't you think it would be suspicious? That's why we move every six years." She explained to Yohime. "And with today's society, not many relationships will last. Enjoy it right now, but just know, in the end, there will be no point in it."

Yohime fell silent for a minute before asking, "Yuki-san... have you ever had a boyfriend?" Yohime asked her.

"No. I don't see no need too." She told Yohime, "I know nothing will last. The only type of relationship that has any form of lasting would be with another Shinigami, and since we're exiled from Seireitei, that's never going to happen either. And Genkei is my captain, and will never be anything more than that, so don't bring that up." Yuki said as Yohime was about to say something.

"What about that Toshiro shinigami? He seems to be the only one that you haven't really yelled at like the two vice captains." Yohime said as Yuki gave her a weird look.

"Toshiro and I aren't even on the same page. He's loyal to soul society and the way it is. He doesn't know how it use to be, and he doesn't understand what happened." Yuki said quietly. "And even if he did, to me he's still a kid."

"But he's an inch taller than you." Yohime said.

"Height does not matter. I'm a good houndred years older than him easily." Yuki said. Toshiro raised an eyebrow, confused as to why he was listening to the conversation and to why it interested him. "Let's not talk about this. I don't do that whole relationships thing. And Toshiro is still on the wrong side of this battle."

"Are you saying you'd kill him?"

"On the final battle, if it comes down to that, then yes. I will." Yuki said. Toshiro closed his eyes as he left the building.

_She won't hold back if we do fight..._ He thought to himself. _She's a true shinigami. The whole group is going to need massive training if they want to stand a chance against squad 14. Unless... there is no final battle..._ He left down the way Urahara's shop was located.

He opened the door to the training grounds where everyone was. "Everyone, stop." He said getting their attention. "Look, if we do go into a battle with squad 14, they will not hold back at all. They don't want to have to fight us, but if we have too, you cannot hold back at all, and you will have to kill them. They want to live as normal humans, but as far as I know, that's not possible..." Hitsugaya explained, "If there is any way for them to survive, I want to know what it is..."

"Taichou..." Matsumoto said looking as him with sympathy.

"I'd advise you all to train to improve. In the matter that we do battle, you will need to be at your strongest." He said, "I will be back by nightfall." He turned and left.

"What's wrong with Toshiro?" Ichigo asked Matsumoto, Renji, and Rukia.

"Hitsugaya-taichou has been changing..." Renji said, "Do you think it could be because of the vice captain... Shiraha Yuki?"

"They do seem to talk..." Rukia said.

"When I came into the classroom today, they were just staring at eachother, not glaring. Taichou didn't have a glare. It was just... a stare.. as if they were speaking without actually speaking..." Matsumoto commented.

"You don't think Toshiro's falling for her, do you? She's the enemy..." Ichigo said looking over to Rukia for an answer.

"Hitsugaya-taichou doesn't know the meaning of falling in love." Renji said, "He's all about business."

"Shiraha Yuki seems to be the same way. I talked to Yohime today and it sure seems like she's the same way. But Yohime said something that caught my attention." Rukia said, they looked at her to continue, "Yohime said that her vice captain has been in a better mood since she met Hitsugaya-taichou on Saturday night durring their battle."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: Yuki's new friend! Toshiro's Office is Clean!**

Yuki was walking down the street towards a park when she felt someone's reiatsu around her. She smiled to herself, recognizing the reiatsu. When she reached the park she saw Hitsugaya sitting on one of the benches. He looked over and she gave him a small smile. In return she got a smirk from him before he turned forward again looking at the playground where kids played and their parents or grandparents watched over them.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked sitting on the bench he was sitting on.

"I came here to think." He told her, "And you?"

"Same." She said, "So tell me, my little white haired captain, what is on your mind?"

"Don't call me little, white, or captain. I'm not your captain, and you have no reason to call me that." He said to her.

"Okay, so Toshiro, what are you thinking about?" She asked him as he uncrossed his arms and turned to face her more. "What? Don't want me to call you Toshiro either now?" She laughed a bit as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Toshiro is fine." He said. "What about you? Yuki, Shiraha? what do you want to be called?"

"Yuki-dono!" She said smirking at him.

"How about not." He said with a smirk.

"Fine... no one ever wants to call me that other than Kyomi." She said sighing, "Uhm... I guess Yuki-sama will do." He gave her a look and she said, "Just Yuki will do."

"Okay...Yuki..." He said, "Why don't you start by telling me why you came here to think."

"That's not fair. I asked you first!" She pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm of higher rank if you forgot." He pointed out.

"No, I didn't forget, and if you don't remember, I'm older and stronger than you, Toshiro." She pointed out. "It seems like we're never going to tell eachother, so why don't we stop and you tell me what's on your mind." She said with a smile.

"I don't want to fight you." He said simply. "It's not because I'm scared I'll lose, or that I'm not that I'm that weak. I don't want to because I feel like you have every right to stay in this world, and live normal lives, since you do not wish to return to Soul Society." He said, "But I can't think of any way that it would be made possible." He looked over at her and she nodded.

"I don't want to fight either. I never have. My duty is to protect those that need to be protected." She said, "And I will always be a shinigami deep inside, that will never die. But I want to look older than thirteen years old, and I want to know what it's like to fall in love, and not have to worry about hiding the fact that I can never age, and that I have to move every six years. I don't want to have to kill another Shinigami, because I know what it's like to lose someone close to you, I know what it's like to lose a squad. And I can never do that to someone else. And I deffinately do not want to take away a squad's captain that is so young, intelligent, and structured as you are. Soul Society needs that in more of it's captains." She said making Toshiro blush a bit at the compliment. He looked away, trying to hide it.

"I'm going to try to find a way..." He told her. "I may seem cold to everyone, but if it will leave you guys alone, and no one will be killed. You'll all be happy, and you'll be able to live the lives you always wanted. I believe you should have that right."

"Toshiro..." She said, her eyes glistening. No one had been so supportive of that before, and it made her happy. "If this is able to happen, then that would be perfect."

"Tomorrow I'm going to Soul Society to talk with Captain Commander Yamamoto about any possible ways." He told her. "In my opinion I think it would be good to have one of you go too, so that he will see that it is not just me saying that. But then I worry if you would be killed on site."

"Yes, they would probably try to do that." She sighed.

"But if you go, Yuki. I'll protect you and make sure they will not harm you." He told her and she nodded.

"I'll go with you tomorrow, Toshiro." She said nodding.

"Meet me here tomorrow at seven in the morning. Don't tell Genkei, I can see that he would not let you go." Toshiro explained.

"I was all ready planning that." She said to him. "I will see you tomorrow...Toshiro..." She said as they stood to leave. They both looked at eachother momentarily before leaving their seperate ways.

The next morning at seven, the two met up and went to Urahara's shop where the gate opened up and the two went through to Soul Society. "The group does not know that you are coming with me, Yuki." Toshiro explained to her as they made their way through the tunel.

"All right. But don't you think it'll be kind of suspicious if we're both missing from class today?" Yuki asked him.

"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is getting you your freedom." He said as they made it through.

"I would give you a hug, but I just don't do that, and you look like the type of guy that doesn't like that." She said as the light hit them.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Guards of the gate said as Toshiro arrived. "Ah- who is this?" They said pointing their weapons at Yuki.

"She is with me. She means no harm." He said putting an arm infront of Yuki and the guards until they put their weapons away.

"We are sorry Hitsugaya-taicho." they said bowing as Toshiro made his way through, grabbing Yuki's wrist, pulling her with him.

"Wow... it's changed a lot..." Yuki said looking around in awe. "All the districts have more room since squad 14's district was demolished." She said looking around still. Toshiro still had ahold of her wrist, not knowing as they walked through the maze of Soul Society.

They reached the 10th divisions district and went into Toshiro's office. "Ugh... paperwork..." He said seeing the stacks of paperwork that was on his desk.

"This is really clean... Does Matsumoto clean it?" Yuki asked sitting in Toshiro's chair as he looked for something on his desk.

"No, she makes it a mess..." Toshiro said as he found the paper he was looking for. "Okay, I found the paper I needed, let's go." He then paused, realizing she was sitting in his chair. "How long were you sitting there?"

"Uhm...this whole time...?" She said as he raised his eyebrows before turning and leaving his office with her in tail. They reached the first divisions district and made their way to the huge doors where captain's meetings were typically held at. Toshiro stopped with Yuki next to him as he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Hitsugaya-taicho." His old voice came as the doors opened.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight: To the Rescue! Kyouraku and Ukitake!**_

_"Come in, Hitsugaya-taicho." His old voice came as the doors opened._

Toshiro and Yuki walked in and stood before the captain commander. "Hitsugaya-taicho... I see you brought in Shiraha Yuki..." Captain Commander Yamamoto said looking down at Yuki. She glared at him quickly before Toshiro elbowed her to make her stop.

"Yes. Captain Commander, I believe that their might be a way that would able the five from squad 14 to live normal lives, and let them continue on in life." Toshiro started, "They don't want to fight us, and I know we don't want to fight them. They still follow the shinigamil rules, and they live to protect."

Yuki looked over at Toshiro, occationally glancing to the Captain Commander and his vice captain. "I have a question for you, Hitsugaya-taicho..." Toshiro nodded, "What has made you be like this? Is this not the enemy that has attacked you down not only once, but twice?"

"Yes it is, but-"

"Then why do you so want to assist her?"

"Because I believe that they-"

"They have been exiled for a reason, Hitsugaya-taicho. Do you really think that those exiled should really be given forgiveness and given a second chance?"

"Yes. I've met them. They just-"

"They want us to fall slowly. Do you not see how easily you have let yourself be, Hitsugaya-taicho? How well they have transformed your mind thoughts?"

"That's not it, Captain Commander." Toshiro said, "It's just that-"

"That you placed yourself in their shoes, and would like it yourself? DO you not know what happened?"

"Yes, I do know what happened." Toshiro said a bit annoyed that Captain Commander would not let him answer.

"Is this how you treat your captains?" Yuki snapped. "You show them no respect. Don't give them the time to speak. Did you ever think about getting a heart? Especially after sending three squads after mine after a five day and night battle when we had no rest, and for us, defenseless, unaware of what was going on, and we had no spirit at that time because we had already lost 30 members of our squad, and a whole district." Yuki said stepping towards the captain commander. "I tried to keep my cool while being here. I tried to show you respect. But how can I do that when you don't even show a captain of his stature any respect to let him speak. Maybe that's why you have so many shinigami's running off. I did not run away. I am not a coward, Yamamoto. I am a shinigami. And I have a duty to do. And to have you lie to Soul Society tells me that your weak. That you're scared, and that you-"

"Soi fon." Yamamoto said as the squad 2 shinigami ninjas appeared and pinned Yuki down to the ground, and capturing Toshiro.

"What's the meaning of this, Captain Commander?!" Toshiro demanded as his hands were tied behind his back and his zanpakuto taken from him.

"Screw this!" Yuki yelled knocking the shinigami off her and jumping back. One reached and grabbed her zanpakuto. "Bankai!" She yelled as her sword disappeared from the one that took it, and reappeared in her hand. Toshiro could see it now. Her hilt turned into a double edge sword along with her zanpakuto. She closed her eyes and everything went dark for the shinigamis. Toshiro watched as she cut through them, including the ones that had ahold of him. She grabbed his zanpakuto and handed it back to him. She put her bankai away and all the shinigami were on the ground, bleeding, passed out, and Yuki was making sure Toshiro was okay when suddenly Soi Fon jumped out and came right at Yuki.

She jumped back, pushing Toshiro away from her, so he would not get attacked. "Soi Fon, kill her." Yamamoto said. Soi Fon nodded and went to attack Yuki to the death. She jumped around Soi Fon, kicking her in the back and knocking her forward to her hands where she landed a blow kick to Yuki's stomache, sending her into the wall.

She pulled herself out of the wall, just in time from Soi Fon's attack. "Captain Commander! Stop this!" Toshiro yelled to him.

"She needs to be killed, Hitsugaya-taicho." He told him.

"I promised I'd protect you..." Toshiro said to himself as he pulled out his zanpakuto and got between Soi Fon and Yuki.

"Hitsugaya! This does not concern you." Soi Fon said kicking Toshiro out of the way.

"Toshiro!" Yuki said as he was thrown accross the room. She blocked Soi Fon's finger that would leave the butterfly mark on her as she kicked Soi Fon in the stomache sending her back. Yuki ran over to Toshiro who was back on his feet. The doors flew open and Ukitake and Kyouraku entered.

Everything stopped as Soi Fon picked herself up off the ground. Yuki was over by Toshiro as the two looked over to the doors. "Captain Commander! Please, stop this nonsense." Kyouraku said.

Ukitake walked over to Yuki and Toshiro. "Whitey-chan, seems like you found Yuki-kun." He said moving some hair out of Yuki's face.

"Don't call me Whitey-chan." Toshiro shot.

"Ukitake-taicho!" Yuki said hugging him tightly.

"Yuki-kun, it's good to see you again. How's Genkei doing?" He asked her.

"He's doing fine. He's really calmed down. and doesn't yell anymore. and Kyomi and Yohime cook all the time, and Yatsushiro is learning how to cook, but it's not that good. But he's still really young, and he is really excited in knowing more." Yuki said smiling brightly. Toshiro looked at Yuki. She seemed like a little kid who was told she could have any candy in the Willy Wonka's. An aura seemed to radiate off of her that hadn't been there before.

"That's very good. And do you cook?" Ukitake asked her.

"Sometimes, but I normally just order take-out and claim that it's mine." She laughed, and Ukitake laughed too.

"That's so good to hear. Why don't you and Shiro-chan come with me and we'll go to the fourth division and get you two cleaned up. Kyouraku can handle what needs to be done here." Ukitake said leading the two out.

"Ukitake! What are you doing?!" Soi Fon demanded. Ukitake looked over his shoulder at her, "She is the enemy. She is suppose to be killed."

"Ah-ah-ah." Ukitake said waving a finger. "We will discuss this later." He then turned and left with the two younger shinigami.

"Ukitake-taicho, how did you know..."

"Trust me, Yuki-kun. I can never forget the reiatsu that almost went out when it was surrounded by fifteen menos, and her bankai couldn't beat them. I can remember the reiatsu that has saved many lives, and the one that sacraficed hers to try to revive her squad members, only to almost die herself, and having to be pulled out of a building division building by a captain that had seven cracked ribs, and blood pouring out of his stomache with a small spunky child, that bad-talked everyone as they pulled you away. And you still tried to fight back even though you barely had a strand of reiatsu left in you. There's no way that someone can forget that." He said placing his hand on her head. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Yuki-kun. I still think that you should of been captain of that squad other than Genkei."

"Genkei seemed so perfect at the time for a strict, caring captain." Yuki said smiling. Toshiro kept his eyes of Yuki, amazed at what Ukitake said about what happened those years ago when they were exiled. Her story seemed to fit with what happened more than the captain commanders. He was amazed with how much this one shinigami had been through, and how she didn't seem like it.

"Shiro-chan." Ukitake said getting a glare from Toshiro. "Why don't you take Yuki-kun inside the fourth division? I'm going to head back with Kyouraku."

"All right." Toshiro nodded as Ukitake took off back towards the Captain Commanders headquarters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Unwanted Story Telling! Yuki's Oba-san!**

Toshiro and Yuki sat on some of the chairs that were in one of the rooms. "Yuki..." Toshiro said getting her attention. "What was Soul Society like...when you were still around?"

"It wasn't a lot different, maybe in it's looks, it might be, but there still seems to be the same type of air around." She said, "Like how the fourth squad is the one that is looked down upon the most, even though they should be the most appriciated for if they weren't around, then Shinigami's would be dying left and right." She let out a small laugh. "The second squad is still as shinobi type as ever. That was the one squad that I had difficulty with when training against. Luckily, Yoruichi-san taught me hand to hand combat and that helped me a lot." She nodded.

"Was squad 14 your original squad?" Toshiro asked her.

"Nope." She said, "I started in squad 10." She smiled. "Under Captain Hatsume Hirome. But after about twenty years, I was moved to squad thirteen where Ukitake-taicho trained me. After about ten years with him, I became the vice captain of squad ten."

"Why didn't you stay with squad ten?" He asked her.

"Genkei and I grew up in the same district, and so when he became captain, he wanted someone he could trust, and so he asked if I could be his vice captain. Of course, it took about fifty years before I was able to switch, but once I did, squad 14 did a lot better." She laughed, "We had a large variety of shinigami in our squad. It was the squad that wouldn't have any barriers. We weren't the ones that only took shinobi types, medical types, researching types, hot-headed fighter types, or the laid back type. We welcomed anyone to our squad, and I think that's what made us so great." She said smiling as she thought about it.

"Sounds like a good squad. But why couldn't you beat the menos and hollows that night?" He asked her.

"Because... district 12 was the district that Genkei and I came from..." She said saddened. "When we had gotten there that night, half of the district was all ready massacred... And that included the elderly couple that had taken me in when I had first showed up in seireitei..." She paused, remembering.

_"District 12?" Yuki asked Genkei when he came into the office._

_"Yes. We need the whole squad to go. The district has been taken over by menos grandes and hollows of massive powers." Genkei explained. Yuki stood and nodded as she ran out the door to tell the squad to get up and get moving..._

"I didn't think that the district would have been as distroyed as it was..." Yuki explained to Toshiro. "It was sickening."

_"What the hell has happened here? This isn't a take over... this is a massacer..." Kyomi said as she grabbed her zanpakuto out._

_"We have to finish them all off before they get anymore ryoka." Yuki commanded._

_"Yuki, go and find them. Make sure they're all right." Genkei told Yuki who nodded and ran down the bloodied streets._

"There was ryoka hanging out of windows, and laying dead in the streets. They weren't dead yet, but they were almost there. There was just no way to save them..." Yuki continued to tell Toshiro. She could feel her hands shaking.

_Yuki opened a door to see an elder women on the floor, leaning against a wall. "Oba-san!" Yuki yelled running over to the elder women._

_"Yu-ki..." The women let out._

_"Oba-san! Everything is going to be all right..." Yuki said picking the women up. "I'll find someone to heal you."_

_"No...Yuki-san... there is no hope in this." The women said. "These menos and hollows are to powerful, and there's no way that I'll survive."_

_"Oba-san! Don't talk like that!" Yuki said as tears started to come from her eyes._

_"Young Yuki-san... I don't think I've ever seen you cry..." The women said as she leaned against the wall. She put a hand out to Yuki, and rubbed her cheek. "Please, Yuki-san... everything will be all right. I've been a ryoka for well over six houndred years. It's time for new faces to appear." She said wipping away the young Yuki's tears. "Smile, I don't want to remember your crying face." Yuki hugged the women tightly._

"She was wise, and she was the only thing I had to anything called family... and the closest thing I had to the emotion called love." Yuki explained. "Maybe that's why I became distent... I don't know. But after I finished hugging her, the wall was blown off, and I had barely enough time to block myself from a cero that just decinigrated her..." Yuki sad looking at her hands. She saw a drop of water splash down on them. Her eyes widened as she raised a hand to her face. "Tears?" She asked herself wipping them off her face.

_"OBA-SAN!!!" Yuki yelled, her voice echoing as she wated the women disappear infront of her. "Let the winds rise, SHIRAHA!" Yuki yelled as she pulled out her zanpakuto. "Monshi, HOLLOW!" She yelled as she charged at the hollow._

"That night... I learned my ban kai." Yuki said looking over to her zanpakuto.

_"Dance upon the darkness my white feather, Shiraha! Ban Kai!" Yuki yelled and everything went dark._

"You knew your ban kai as a vice captain?"

"Yeah. It came to me." She explained, "And after that I don't remember until the final night. We were there for three nights, trying to get rid of the hollows and menos. They would just multiply by the dozens. More and more appeared. And more and more of my squad was being killed." she explained. "Then... we had to retreat..."

_Yuki jumped and attacked a hollow before landing next to her captain. "We need to retreat." She said to him as he landed from attacking a menos._

_"Yuki, we cannot let Seireitei down." He said, "We cannot!"_

_"They multiply by the dozens! We'll just have to shut down this district!" She said as a menos shot a cero at her. She jumped back. only having part of her leg get burned. "We have not eaten, we have not slept, and the only sleep we will get is if we are killed! Genkei-taicho!"_

_He thought for a moment, "RETREAT!" He called to the squad._

"Captain Commander Yamamoto was not happy with us." Yuki said looking up at the sun out the window.

_You have betrayed Soul Society by letting a whole sector be over-run with hollows! Squad 14 will be disbanned." Yamamoto said, making his call._

"They said to disban us. But that night, squads came and slaughtered my squad." Yuki said.

_The windows were blown out and the main doors were burnt down as squads entered. _

_"What is this?!" Genkei demanded as the squad was soon surrounded._

_"Yamaro-taichou, your squad is being exiled if you can make it past execution."_

_"This is no exilation or execution! This is murder." Genkei said as he grabbed his zanpakuto. "Show the future, Kuchihateru!"_

_"Let the winds rise, Shiraha!" Yuki called as they both released their zanpakuto's._

_"Ban-...kai!" They both said releasing their ban-kais. Dust and dirt was blown around as their reiatsu's rose._

"And after about three hours of fighting, Genkei and Yatsushiro had to pull me away from the burning building, and pull me away from defending my squad. Yohime, and Kyomi barely escaped as well. We were quick to leave Soul Society... We stayed in district 34 for a couple of years until we were healthy enough to continue on our way. We made our way out of seireitei and into the human world."

"Shiraha Yuki-san?" Hanataro asked coming into the room. "Hitsugaya-taicho?" The two looked up at Hanataro. "Unohana-taicho wants to see you two in her office..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Wake in the Night! Taicho has a girl in his room!**

"Yuki! Where have you been all day?! Yohime says you didn't attend school!" Genkei said when Yuki walked into the house that night.

"Chillax! I had business to take care of." She snapped at him, surprising him.

"What type of business?! Yuki you didn't go to Soul Society did you?!" Genkei said grabbing her arm to stop her from going up the stairs.

"It's none of your business. And why should it matter if I go to Soul Society or not?!" She shouted at him jerking her arm out of his grasp.

"What has gotten into you?!" Genkei yelled, "Is your memory fading, Shiraha!? Do you forget that the people of Soul Society want us dead?!"

"Maybe there's a way around that Genkei!" She turned and faced him. "Did you ever think of that?!"

"Yes, and I know there isn't another way." He argued.

"I would like to disagree." She said. "Ukitake-taicho took me to the liabrary and we looked it up."

"You were in Soul Society then." He growled. "Shiraha! I forbid you from going anywhere near Soul Society and that shinigami that took you there! Did you once even think that maybe he was going to turn you in the minute you set foot in Seireitei?! Where is your mind?!"

"You can't boss me around, Genkei! And I can trust Toshiro!" She snapped as she turned and headed up the stairs.

"That is an order, fuzentaicho! You are not to set foot in seireitei ever again!" She slammed her door shut.

"You're not my Captain and I am not your Fuzentaicho! We are no longer in a squad! We are no longer in Soul Society! It's time you see that!" She yelled through the door before going over to her bed and sitting on it.

"What was that all about?" Yohime asked Kyomi.

"I'm not really sure, but I think Yuki-san and Genkei-taicho are in a lovers quarll." Kyomi said as they sat in the kitchen.

"I don't think so. I think Yuki-san like Toshiro-kun." Yohime said to Kyomi.

"You can never tell." Yatsushiro said. "But I think it's because Yuki-san went off with Toshiro to Soul Society and didn't tell anyone about it."

"She's becoming distent from us now..." Kyomi sighed.

"Do you think Yuki-san will return, Taicho?" Yatsushiro asked Genkei as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm not your captain, Yatsushiro..." He said sounding hurt. "And right now, it doesn't look like it."

"I hope she does..." Kyomi and Yohime said together sighing.

Yuki slid her window open and popped a pill into her mouth taking herself out of her gigai. She climbed through the window and told her gigai to go to sleep. She jumped to the ground and made her way through town. She found her way to Urahara's shop, where she knew Toshiro and the group was staying at. She slid the door open and walked inside. The lights were all off except for one.

She walked down the hallway, towards the one light that was on. She passed a door when it quickly opened, and a hand went out and grabbed her, pulling her into the room. "What are you doing here?" Toshiro asked after he silently closed his door and sat on his futon.

"I needed to get away from the house and I thought you guys would be up training, but I guess not. And I thought maybe your room was the one with the light on." She told him.

"Stay quiet. Everyone else is asleep except for Urahara-san." He explained to her. "He's the owner of the shop if you remember."

"Yeah, I remember." She said smiling a bit.

"What's wrong? You seem sad..." Toshiro said shifting so he wasn't sitting on his knees anymore.

"Genkei and I got into a fight because he got upset that I went to Soul Society. He doesn't think that it's right that I ran off to soul society when a shinigami." She told him. "Genkei has always been my captain, and I was upset and I told him he wasn't my captain anymore, and that I wasn't his vice captain anymore either."

"Yuki..." Toshiro said, sympathically, which was rare from him.

"Toshiro, I think Genkei hates me. We never fight like this. We occationally argue, and that usually ends with me winning because he gives up, but this time, no one won..." She said sniffling a bit.

"Don't cry, Yuki." He said wipping away a tear from her face. "In petty arguement like that, there does not need to be a victor and a loser." He told her, her eyes met his and they just stopped what they were doing. His icy blue-green ones looked into her faded blue ones. It was dark in the room, but they could see clearly.

The door slid open and light was flipped on. "AH! Taicho!" Matsumoto's loud voice came. "I thought I heard voices! Who would have known that you would have a girl in here!" She giggled.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro yelled standing up.

"Ah- be quiet captain, or else you'll wake up the household." Matsumoto shushed him. Yuki let out a small laugh.

"They don't need me to be loud to wake them up, I think you do a pretty fine job of it." He argued with her.

"He does have a point there." Renji's voice came. "Why are you so loud at two in the morning, anyways, Rangiku?"

"Taicho has a girl in his room, Renji!" Matsumoto said pointing past her captain at the small vice captain sitting on Toshiro's futon.

"Ah! It's you!" Renji yelled running and getting his zanpakuto.

"No! That is un-needed, Abarai!" Toshiro yelled as Renji came back in and pulled out his zanpakuto. Yuki pulled hers out just in time to block Renjis. "Abarai! Put your zanpakuto away!"

"What in the world is going on in here?" Urahara said coming down the hallway. "Why is there so much rukus?"

"Ah-" Yuki said spotting Urahara. "Urahara-taicho!" She said bowing quickly.

"T-taicho?" Renji and Matsumoto said looking at Urahara to Yuki.

"She was in the gotei when I was in it. Although she was never on my squad... we still knew eachother." He said pulling out his fan and opening it in front of his mouth.

"In what way?" Renji said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Urahara-taicho. I am sorry for disrupting your household. I will now go." She said standing up and strapping her zanpakuto on her waist, she started to walk towards the door. "I'm terribly sorry, again." And with that she left the shop.

The last time Yuki went to Urahara's shop, she didn't get a chance to meet him, but she did not realize that it was the same Urahara that was once a taicho in her time in Soul Society.

"I'm sorry Taicho! I didn't mean for her to leave!" Matsumoto said apologetically.

"So, Hitsugaya-taicho, what's your relation with her?" Renji teased.

"I'm going to bed." He said pushing them out of his room and slamming his sliding door closed. He turned off his lights and went to his futon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Seireitei! Here I Come!**

"Woah! What happened to you, Yuki-kun?" Tatsuki asked Yuki the next morning at school about the band-aid that covered most of her left cheek, and the small cut that was above her eyebrow.

"I got in a small fight yesterday." She said emotionless.

"Is that what happened to your arm too?" Tatsuki asked about her arm in the sling.

"Yeah..." She said, "It still needs to heal. It should be fully healed by the time the weekends over."

"Wow. You must heal fast or something."

"Yeah, something." Yuki said with a little laugh.

Toshiro walked over and took his seat. He turned to Yuki and looked at her cheek. He knew her arm would still be hurting. "What happened to you, Toshiro? Fight too?"

"If you wish to call it that." He said coldly as he glanced up at her. He then looked back at Yuki an eyebrow raised. "Genkei?"

"Yeah." Yuki said. "I told you he hates me."

"He's just upset." Toshiro said and she nodded. "I'm going to head back for the weekend..." He said as Tatsuki left when Orihime walked into the room. "Do you want to go again to go into the liabrary with Ukitake-taicho and Kyouraku-taicho?"

"Yeah. I found a book last time about it. I want to find it again. If there is a way to take the shinigami out of us, it would be perfect." Yuki said.

"But wouldn't that leave you open? Would you be okay with that?" He asked her.

"Yes. Humans are always left open... and if that's what I want to become, then I should be well aware of that." Yuki told him and he nodded. "I'm just not sure how Genkei and the rest are going to respond to the action."

"Hopefully they'll take it. If not, they will probably be executed..."

"With a life that would end, no matter what, we will die. I would just like to see what it's like to go on in life... as you know..."

"I sometimes wish that too... but being captain of squad 10 is my duty." He said, "Maybe if I ever get exiled, I'll come join you." He said with a small laugh. She smiled.

"Maybe. But then you'll be younger than me." She teased, "If I'm dead by that time."

The bell rang and class began. Toshiro turned around and continued with class. The day went on and once school got out. Yuki was the first one out and she quickly went to the house, ignoring any comments from Genkei that was shot at her. She went into her room, and put in a pill and jumped out of her gigai. "Don't let them know I left. You have to be like me for a whole weekend." She told the gigai. "Can you do that for me."

"Anytime,Yuki-san." Her gigai said nodding.

"Thank you." She said bowing her head as she grabbed a bag and put it on her back. She put in some ointment incase she got hurt there and had no medical care. She threw in some band-aids and neosporn for the cut above her eyebrow. After she packed those in her bag, she slid her window open, and just as she was about to jump out, her door slammed open, causing her to lose balance and fall out. "Ouch..." She said as she picked herself off the ground.

"Look, Yuki! I'm sorry for being an ass! It's just that you're doing things that you wouldn't normally do ever since you started to talk to that captain! DO you like him as a captain more than me, Yuki?!" Genkei asked her gigai.

"Thank the heavens..." She said as she inched away from the house before running down the street using shunpo.

When she reached Urahara's shop, she went inside and went to Toshiro's room. "That was fast." Toshiro said as she closed his door when she entered.

"I got out fast." She grinned.

"I'm almost ready. Renji and Matsumoto are coming as well. I have all ready talked to them about your condition and how you don't want to fight anyone there." He explained. "But if someone attacks, you will not hold back." Yuki nodded. "Yamamoto knows you came once before, and he knows that you'll probably try to come again. Ukitake-taicho, and Kyouraku-taicho are going to assist you to the liabrary and help you with your research. Abarai, Matsumoto and I are going to try to speak to Yamamoto again."

"Are you sure he'll hear you out?" Yuki asked Toshiro as she sat on his futon and watched him pace around the room, picking up things, looking at them, then putting them back down or in a bag.

"No. But that's why I have Abarai and Matsumoto with me."

"Taicho... I'm all ready to go." Matsumoto said opening the door.

"Wow... no one knocks, huh?" Yuki smiled as Matsumoto looked at her.

"You just appear everywhere, don't you? Where's the rest of your squad?" She asked her.

"At the house." Yuki said. "I tend to work alone a lot."

"Let's go." Toshiro said grabbing his bag. "Where's Abarai?"

"All right let's go." Renji said coming into the room. They all went out front, all in Shinigami form, and went through the gate.

When they arrived in Soul Society, Ukitake and Kyouraku were waiting there with Nanao for the group. "Okay, we will see you later. After you're done with whatever you need, go to my divisions quarters. You'll be staying there this weekend." Toshiro told Yuki. She nodded, and Toshiro, Renji and Rangiku took off while Ukitake, Kyouraku and Nanao left with Yuki.

"Thank you so much for staying with me, Ukitake-taicho, Kyouraku-taicho, Nanao-fuzentaicho." Yuki said as they reached the liabrary.

"Let's begin our search then, Yuki-kun." Ukitake said as they opened the doors to the liabrary.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Go To Bed, Toshiro!**

"This was the book." Yuki said grabbing a book from one of the top shelves. She jumped down and landed next to Nanao.

"And how long did his take?" Kyouraku asked.

"Four and a half hours. It's nearly midnight." Nanao said as she looked at the clock.

"Okay. I'll take this book back to Toshiro's division, and I'll read through it." Yuki said slipping the book in her bag. The four headed out of the liabrary.

"Yuki-kun, I will escort you to Shiro-chan's division. Kyouraku, Nanao, I will see you tomorrow." Ukitake said as the two left in a seperate direction than him and Yuki. He turned and guided Yuki through the divisions. She told him more about how she had been living in the human world and how she had learned many new customs. "Have you fallen in love with a human yet, Yuki-kun?" Ukitake teased.

"I don't believe in love, Ukitake-taicho." Yuki told him. "It's pointless, and meaningless as a shinigami. As a human, you can grow and experience more things. I've seen it happen with many girls I go to school with. It just doesn't seem to fit for a Shinigami."

"But as a Shinigami,you can live with that person forever. You can live happily, and not have to worry about dying so soon." Ukitake pointed out.

"Yes, but I want to die someday. I want to grow up, and I want to know what it's like to be a normal sixteen year old, or a twenty year old. I want to know more things that in this thirteen year old body that I was first killed in, many a years ago, I cannot learn." She said sounding amazed with it all.

"Yuki-kun. You are still young, and although you may thing this, it may soon change."

"I'm not in love with Toshiro if you're getting at that." She said quickly to him, causing him to laugh.

"Although you and Shiro-chan are about the same height, I don't see that happening."

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"And here we are." He said as they reached the tenth division. "Have a nice night, Yuki-kun. I will see you in the morning."

"Matta." She said waving as she went and entered the office that Toshiro had taken her to once before. She opened the door and entered, closing the door behind her. "To-shi-rooooo..." She said as she turned around. The room was dark, so she figured he might have been sleepping.

"Yes?" His voice came from behind a pile of paperwork on his desk.

"What are you doing up still?" She asked walking around the desk.

"Paperwork. I'll still be busy for a while, so I don't know when I'd ever have the chance to do this paperwork for my squad."

"We didn't have this much paperwork when I was in office." She said exaiming the papers.

"Times change." Toshiro said as he read through a document and signed it. "Everyone in the squad goes off on seperate missions."

"We use to go out all together." Yuki said remembering. "Oh yeah!" She pulled out the book. "This is the book."

"Really?" Toshiro said putting the paper he just grabbed down.

"Yeah! Look." She flipped the pages to the page that had the potion to transform a Shinigami into normal human. "It has the one to turn a shinigami into a human, but it has some side affects that I hadn't seen before."

"Like what?" Toshiro asked standing up and looking over her shoulder at the book.

"Like they lose all their spiritual powers. They wouldn't be able to see any spirits, shinigamis, hollows, or arancars." She said, "And they have slight memory loss."

"What?" Toshiro said taking the book and reading it. "Lose all spiritual powers, memory loss, and shorten life..." He looked up at her. "Do you really want to sacrafice all that to live like a human?"

"More than anything else." She nodded. "And if I really do wish to be a shinigami again, flip the page..." He turned the page, "It's a potion to transform a once shinigami into a shinigami once more..."

"So there's still that chance that it won't work out and that you'd be forced into shinigami form again?" Toshiro asked her.

"Yeah..." She nodded. "It takes two days to make the potion. I'm going to send the book back to Urahara-taicho with Ukitake-taicho tomorrow morning."

"Are you and Ukitake-taicho close, Yuki?" He asked her.

"He was my captain for a long time." She said, "So I would imagine we would be close."

"At least you still have people you can trust in Soul Society." He said with a small smile. "You should go to sleep." He said closing the book. "It's late."

"And that means so are you, Toshiro. Paperwork can be saved for later." She said pulling him by his arm away from his desk over to the door. "Where do you sleep anyways?"

"Pull out couch." He said pointing to the couch in his office.

"Oh..." She said starting to pull him over to the couch. "Help me set it up then."

"You can sleep on it... and I'll do paperwork." He said starting to walk over to his desk the minute she let go of his arm and started to fix the couch.

"Oh no you don't _Shiro-chan_." She teased grabbing his hand and stopping him.

"Don't call me _Shiro-chan_." He argued with her, turning and facing her. "You have no right to call me that."

"I'm older than you, so I have every right to call you chan." She teased with a grin. She pulled him over to the couch. "Help me set it up."

"Fine." He helped her set it up."Paperwork..." He said walking back over to his desk.

"Toshiro!" She said using shunpo and landing infront of him. His eyes widen in surprise as he stopped abruptly. "You need sleep. I can see it in your eyes." She said pulling him again towards the couch-bed. "Do I need to carry you, Toshiro?!" He raised an eyebrow at her, not sure if she really would. "Don't think I would? I may be smaller than you, but I can still carry you." She challenged.

"I'd like to see you try." He said walking around her. Next thing Toshiro knew was that he was over her shoulder, shock written over his face, and she was carrying him towards the couch bed. "I can't believe you actually did that." He said, his shock coming through in his voice. She set him on the bed.

"Seriously, I'm to tired to continue this, so go to sleep, or else I'll be forced to tie you down." She said sitting on the bed before laying back.

"You want to share the bed?" He asked her, sounding as if he thought she was insane.

"What's wrong with sharing? As they say in school, sharing is caring." She teased as she grabbed a blanket. "Go to sleep now." She said covering her face as she rolled onto her side. "Night-night."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The Battle Rages! Toshiro Vs. Yuki!**

The next morning, the sun hit through Toshiro's office window and nailed the two in the eyes. Both stirred in the morning sun as they opened their eyes and woke up. Yuki was facing the wall, in the same position she had been when she first fell asleep. Toshiro was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. He turned his head and looked over to Yuki who sat up, and yawned.

She was in the shinigami robes, but she had taken off the black top, and had on only the white shirt underneath. He had removed his haori and both tops, like he would normally sleep. He pulled on his uwagi, the white, then the black, and his haori ontop of it all. He strapped his zanpakuto onto his back and walked over to his desk, pulling out his pen and starting the paperwork. There was a knock on the door as Yuki finished putting the couch-bed away and pulling on her black uwagi.

Uketake walked in and Yuki handed him the book, "It's on page 89." She told him. "Tell Urahara-taicho to please start it right away." She asked him as he looked at the book. "And that I will repay him greatly." Uketake nodded and left the tenth division and made his way to the human world.

"I'm meeting up with Abarai and Matsumoto at noon for the meeting with Yamamoto." Toshiro spoke as he did his paperwork quickly. "Please try to stay in my division as much as you can. I know that I cannot bind you here, for it's been a long time since you've been in Soul Society, so you may want to wander around, but try not to wander far." He told her, glancing up from his paperwork at her. She nodded, understanding.

She went to the training area that the tenth division had and saw a couple of shinigami training with wooden swords. "Hey, do you mind if I give it a shot?" She asked the guys that were practicing.

"Sure, what squad are you from?" One asked her.

"I use to be on tenth about three houndred years ago." She smiled as their jaws dropped. "I know, long time ago." She laughed. "So do you mind if I give it a go?"

"Sure. I'll go against you. My name is Raiku Tsuine."

"Shiraha Yuki." She said as they shook hands. "I think I might know a relative of yours."

"Really? How so?" Tsuine asked.

"Her names Yohime, but you probably don't know her." Yuki said, "She's one of my best friends. We met on the thirteenth squad, and both transferred to the same one after that." She said, watching what she said about the fourteeth squad.

"Well, let's begin." Tsuine said handing her a wooden sword. She caught it with her right hand, they bowed to eachother and began their spar. "You're really good, Yuki."

"Thanks. I would hope so." She smiled. "You're not so bad yourself... but you leave yourself open right here." She said hitting him on his left side. "You're a right handed swordsmen, like most, and so you leave your left side open. You have to be careful. I've faced some hollows that are smart enough to know that a shinigami's weakness is typically their left side. Me, on the other hand, is left handed, and don't have to worry about that."

"But you just fought right handed just now." He pointed out.

"Do you really want to fight me on my stronger hand now that you know how you fair against my right?" She taunted.

"I'm good." He said. "But that's really great... what you said about leaving myself open. I will try to work on that." He nodded.

"That's good. I'd advise all of you to work on your weaknesses, and spotting your opponents weaknesses. So if you would like, pair up and spar with the wooden swords." Yuki said holding up the wooden sword in her hand above her head as the whole tenth division had watched her fight. Toshiro watched from the window.

"Not even on a squad and your still teaching them how to get better." He laughed to himself, "Genius..."

"Sounds like your stalking someone..." Toshiro's hair stood on end at the voice. He turned to see Hisagi.

"Hisagi..." He said turning to face the voice. "What do you need?" He asked, his cold demeener reappearing.

"I'm picking up paperwork again. How much do you have for me?"

"Three stacks." Toshiro said pointing to the stacks next to his desk. "I finished those this morning. I would have had more done, but someone forced me to go to sleep last night." he mumbled the last part to himself. Hisagi raised an eyebrow as a smirk rose on his face. "It's not what your thinking, Shuuhei. I'm not like that... and neither is she."

"Well, I'm going to be back for the rest of the paperwork. I'm just taking a stack right now." He said picking up one of the stacks. Toshiro watched him leave his office and he turned back to the window. Yuki was laughing and having a great time as she defeated every single opponent that tried to go against her.

"You're still leaving yourself open, Tsuine!" She called as she hit him in his side. "Match."

Toshiro walked outside. "Raiku, hand me a wooden sword." Toshiro called. Tsuine tossed his captain a sword. Yuki turned to see her newest challenger.

"Done doing paperwork, Toshiro?" She asked with a smirk. "Or are you on break so that you can see that I'm still stronger than you?" She taunted.

"You? stronger than me? With wooden swords, I don't think so, Yuki." he challenged her.

"Match 1! Hitsugaya Toshiro Taicho verus Shiraha Yuki!" Tsuine said as he raised a flag in the air. "Begin!"

"You're going down, _Shiro-chan_!" She said as their wooden swords hit eachother.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" He replied as they jumped back, sliding back a bit on the ground.

"Opening!" Yuki called spotting an opening. She went for his left, and he quickly saw, blocking her, and jumping over her to the otherside.

"Never turn your back to the opponent, Yuki." He said as he went to hit her. She turned and dropped herself to the ground. Toshiro went for the hit, and Yuki swung at his open side as he went over her. She sent him accross the area.

"Match! Shiraha Yuki is victor!" Tsuine aid raising the green flag. "Match 2!" He said as the two got back in their spots. "Begin!"

Toshiro went for a straight hit, and knocked her wooden sword out of her hands. She started to fall backwards, and she grabbed his haori, pulling him down as well. "Ouch..." Yuki said as Toshiro fell on her too.

"Hit!" He said hitting her on the head lightly with the sword.

"Cheap shot!" She said pushing him off her and grabbing her sword.

"Match! Hitsugaya Toshiro Taicho!" Tsuine called. He waited for the two to get ready and then he called out, "Match 3! Final round!"

They both went at eachother, using speed, and strong attacks. The by-standerds of squad 10 watched, the energy pulsating from it sent their hair back and into the air. The dust rose up and dropped back down, revealing the two, sword and arm lengths away from eachother, their swords pointed at eachothers neck. They both jumped away and continued the wooden sword battle.

"Can you even tell who's winning?" a member asked another.

"NO, they're really fast and strong." Another said.

Suddenly squad 2's shinobi shinigami appeared and Toshiro and Yuki stopped the battle and grabbed their zanpakutos. "What's the meaning of you being here!" Toshiro demanded from them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Return! Squad 14s' Division!**

_Suddenly squad 2's shinobi shinigami appeared and Toshiro and Yuki stopped the battle and grabbed their zanpakutos. "What's the meaning of you being here!" Toshiro demanded from them._

"We are here on command from Yamamoto, concerning the capture of Shiraha Yuki." One of the ninja's said to Toshiro, handing him a scroll.

"She has done nothing wrong. Leave now, or else I will force you to leave." He told them throwing the scroll back at them.

"Fine then. If we much." Soon the whole squad that was in the practice area was surrounded by the shinobi shinigamis.

"What's the meaning of this, Taicho?" Tsuine asked his captain.

"If it's a battle you want, then come and get it, you wanna be ninjas." Yuki said as her zanpakuto appeared in her hands. "Let the winds rise! Shiraha!" She called as she released her zanpakuto.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourimaru!" Toshiro called as he pulled his zanpakuto off his back.

"Resistance is futile."

"Tell me that again after we kick your scranny wanna-be asses!" Yuki, Toshiro and everyone else turned to see Genkei up onto of the tenth division's building. Yohime, Kyomi, and Yatsushiro next to him.

"Genkei!" Yuki said spotting her captain.

He jumped down, the three others behind him. "My name is Yamaro Genkei, captain of the fourteenth division. This here is my vice captain, Shiraha Yuki, my third seat Kuchiki Kyomi, Fourth seat Raiku Yohime, and seventh seat, Ryukai Yatsushiro." He said walking over to Yuki. "And you see, we're not about to be betrayed again by Soul Society, so I don't think we'll be going with you... but if you wish to fight, let's take it elsewhere."

"And where do you wish to fight?" One asked.

"Someplace I like to call the squad 14's memorial site." Genkei grinned, "Let's go." The five from squad 14 shunpo to the site, the second squad following. Toshiro cursed to himself before seeing his squad confused, and a bit startled.

"Do not worry. Everything is being taken care of. I have a meeting with Captain Commander, so I will be back shortly." Toshiro said as he sheethed his zanpakuto and left to the captain commanders office.

"A barrier, eh?" Genkei said tapping at the barrier. "HAA!!" He yelled punching it, having the barrier shatter. There layed the burned down ashes of two houndred and fifty years ago's memory. "This is where we fight. It's my territory, and there's no way that you are going to win." Genkei smirked as he pulled out his zanpakuto. "Show them our past, _kuchihateru!_" Genkei said, "Show them the future!"

"Let the winds rise, Shiraha!" Yuki called.

"When darkness turns to death, _Kuroten!_" Kyomi called her zanpakuto out.

"Burn in the flames of ice, _Yuukiko_!" Yatsushiro yelled.

"Revenge is sweet, _Sanko!_" Yohime said pulling hers out.

"Our squad was killed here. Let us bring your squad down in ruins like ours." Genkei said, "Bankai!"

"Bankai!" Yuki yelled.

"Bankai!" Kyomi, Yatsushiro, and Yohime all yelled releasing their bankais.

"Low shinigami as yourself cannot stand up to so many bankai's at once!" Yatsushiro taunted. "You will now die!"

"Wait!" Yuki said stopping the group she was in by coming between the two. "We do not want to be the ones to start the attack. If we do, then that gives them more reason to kill us... If they begin, we have every right to fig-" A sword was plunged through her side. "Now we may fight back." She hissed as she grabbed her side.

Many of squad two's shinigamis layed wounded, none dead, on the ruins of squad fourteen's memories. Many had ran off, to get their captain. Yuki landed in the ashes after taking a blow to the face. Her blood was intermixing with the ashes. Memories soon flooded back as she layed in the ashes.

Her opponent came at her as she took a handfull of ashes and tossed them up into his eyes. She then returned to punch him in the side of the face, sending him yards away from her.

"These are the ashes of my home. These are the ashes of those that died for soul society! These are the shinigami who died because they had no choice." She told the ninja. "And now... you may join them." She pulled out her sword and raised it above the shinigami's neck. She had went for the kill when her sword was knocked out of her hand.

"This is enough." Yamamoto's voice came. The five called off their bankais, and faced Yamamoto, the wounded squad 2 were taken quickly to squad 4.

Yuki looked infront of her to see Toshiro, his zanpakuto drawn and hers away from her. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Toshiro! What's the meaning of this?!" She demanded from him. He turned away from her, not answering her question at all.

"Squad 14." Yamamoto said getting their attention. "I have been informed that a book from taken from our liabrary and given to Urahara Kisuke for you to make a potion to turn you into mortal humans. This will be granted to you, and the book will be returned. You will be given your freedom as humans, and you cannot blame any death to you or your squad members on us concerning the fact that you have lost all your spiritual powers what-so-ever. If you do not wish to go along with this, then you will be executed right now."

"You're actually going to let us live?!" Yuki said happily.

"What?!" Genkei and Yatsushiro yelled.

"This course of action calls for you all to return to Karakura town...IMMIDIATELY." Yamamoto said as shinigami grabbed ahold of the five and forced them towards one of the gates.

"Toshiro..." Yuki said as he guided her to the gate.

"You get what you wanted, Yuki..." He said, not sounding to happy.

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Toshiro, what's wrong?" She asked him, his face showing the slightest hint of sadness.

"Nothing." he said trying to give her a small smile. They reached the gates and they opened up. He let her go and she took a couple of steps towards the gate, her squad members were already on their way there. She stopped and turned back to Toshiro. "You need to go." He told her as she walked back over to him. "What are you doing?!" He asked as she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you for everything...Toshiro..." She whispered in his ear, placing a kiss on his cheek before she turned and ran to catch up with her squad to leave to Karakura town. "Woo! Becoming mortal! FINALLY!" She yelled as they walked down the path and the gates closed.

Toshiro stood there, his hand on his cheek where she had left a kiss. "Taicho! Blink all ready! The gates gone." Matsumoto said seeing her captains dazed off look.

"What?" He said blinking and looking up at her.

"She's gone, taicho..." His vice captain reminded him.

"I know." He said, "Lets go back to our office. We have a lot of paperwork left."

"TAICHO!!!" Matsumoto whined as she followed her taicho back to the office.


	15. Chapter 15

****

Chapter Fifteen: Going Home!

"You realize as soon as you take the potion, your memory will fade, and you will be knocked out for twenty four hours before you wake up again." Urahara said as they sat around the table. "Is there anything you want to know if when you lose part of your memory?"

"I don't want to know, or remember anything about Soul Society, Hollows, shinigamis, anything. So if I don't remember that, then that is perfectly fine with me." Yuki said, Genkei and the others nodded, agreeing. "It looks like we all have an agreement on it."

"Here is the potion." Urahara said handing them all cups full of the light blue potion. "Drink it up."

"Thank you, Urahara-taicho..." Yuki said before she drank it. She barely set the cup down before she fell backwards with her teammates.

The next day, she woke in a room that was unfamilar to her. She pulled the sheets back and looked around, the sun was hitting through the window as she stood up and walked over to it. "Yuki..." She turned, hearing her name. "What do you remember?" Urahara asked her.

"I know I'm suppose to be at school right now..." She said looking out at the window. "I remember transferring to Karakura high, but I don't remember anything before that, or anything really after that..."

"It seems all of you have the same effect..." He sighed. "At least it is for the best."

"What do you mean?" She asked turning and facing him. "I know who you are, but I do not know how I know you."

"Can you remember my name?" He asked her.

"Kisuke-san." She said and he let out a small smile and a nod. "Where is Genkei?"

"He took Kyomi and Yatsushiro back to your house. Yohime just woke up before you, and Genkei is suppose to come back to get you two."

"Oh..." She said walking over to him. "Kisuke-san... how old am I?"

"You are in the body of a thirteen year old, so it may be more proper for you to be in middle school." He told her, "Although you are more wiser than you may believe."

"Oh..." She said, "Can I find Yohime?"

"She's accross the hall here." He said gesturing to the door behind him.

"Yuki!" Yohime yelled seeing Yuki. "I woke up and I can't remember anything other than transferring to Karakura high! What happened before then, and what's been going on! I don't know how I know anyone, I just do!"

"We're all like that, Yohime." Yuki told her as she hugged the scared girl. "Genkei is on his way."

The door opened and Genkei stood there. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes... Home sounds nice." Yuki smiled up at him. "Let's go."

Genkei offered his hand to her and she took it, standing up. "Come on Yohime." He said as she took his other hand and he pulled her up.

"Yuki... you always wanted to find love... maybe now you can..." Kyomi said as they ate dinner that night.

"Yeah...maybe I'll give it a shot." Yuki grinned. "But I feel like I shouldn't at the same time..."

"Don't be like that, Yuki!" Yohime said.

"I'll try not to be." Yuki said as she took a bite out of the cheeseburger she was eating.

"I feel like we were given a second chance, but I don't know how it works that way." Genkei said, "Like as if there is a greater force out there that watched over us, and said that we could start anew..."

"You're insane..." Yatsushiro said.

"Greater force? Yeah right, Genkei." Yuki said, agreeing with Yatsushiro.

"What?! That's what I feel." he argued back.

"Whatever... I still think your insane." Yatsushiro said laughing as he ate some french fries. "All I know is that whatever you had last night threw you a curve ball."

"Let's just say that we need to start over..." Yuki cut in. "Maybe it's a bit of both. Maybe we were given a second chance..."

-Three Years Later-

_Dear Diary-_

_I have this weird feelling that somethings been watching me, or at least following me around for the last couple of years. I haven't said anything to Genkei and the others because I don't want to scare them. But now, this year, for writing, they want me to keep a jounal of what goes on. So I'll start this off. My name is Shiraha Yuki. I'm sixteen years old, and I'm a junior at Karakura High School. I have a habit of sensing ghosts, but I can't see them, I can only feel them. But there's always this one presense that I can't just tell where it's coming from, and as if it just watches me. I don't know if it's a good spirit or a bad spirit. I don't know what it wants, I just know it's there._

_Some would say I'm crazy, but I don't think so. Just like how I think I'm crazy for believing in love. There's no such thing that can exsist. I've heard about it. I've learned about it. It all seems like it's fake, and just make-believe. How can something like that exsist? But ghosts are the say way. You can sense them, but no one can see them. Well, dinner is about ready, so I will close this book for now. Maybe one day it will be reopened years from now. But until then-_

_Shiraha Yuki_

_

* * *

_

**Hello everyone! This is ShinigamiMania91- the writter of this story. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I know it's only fifteen chapters, but the sequel is only five chapters long, I've all ready completed that one too. So when you get done reading this, go on ahead and read the sequel too. This doesn't have much HitsugayaYuki in it, you really have to see it. But in the next one, it shows a little bit more! SPOILER FOR THE SEQUEL! They kiss! haha. Yes! All mighty me made them kiss! lol. So, I hope you enjoyed the story- again- and I wonder if you reviewed! Tell me what you think! This is my first story on here! Well, I had another account, with this story up, but I only had the first four chapters up from like a year ago, and I seriously couldn't remember my password, or even email address, but I think I deleted it off there because I didn't like it! But here I am, a year later, and I finished the story! YAY!**

**Onto my next point, the reason I posted it all in one day isn't because I'm stupid, it's because I haven't had internet for about two months now, and so when I got on a couple of days ago, I made a new account, and now I'm on again, and I was like, "I don't know when the next time I'll be getting on." So I posted it all today! Now, I bid you farewell....**

**-ShinigamiMania91**


End file.
